Step to the Beat of My Heart
by officiallysydni
Summary: <html><head></head>A Girl Named Stella Hates Justin Bieber, Until the day she was forced to go to his concert one day. She was picked to be his "One Less lonely Girl" And after they concert was over, she started to realise likes. sorry i suck at summarys.-.-</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Stellas POV"

It was a warm, August night in Atlanta, a.k.a the place I call home. I was laying on my bed reading a magazine, just before bed, when I hear my phone start ringing. 

Stella; Hello?  
>Italia; Oh my god! Guess what?<br>Stella; What?  
>Italia; I got 4 tickets to a justin bieber concert tomorrow!<br>Stella; Uh, Cool. I don't like him, so uh, yeah, I dont wanna go.  
>Italia; But please come! I have 4. one for me, you, thalia, &amp; jamie.<br>Stella; ugh fine. But don't expect me to have fun.  
>Italia; yay! Now its gonna be even funner since my best friend is going.<br>Stella; Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow.  
>Italia; Ightt, Bai.<br>Stella; bye.

I hang up the phone and put it on my bed side dresser as I turn off my lamp, and go to sleep.

It was the next morning and the stupid justin bieber concert was today. Everyone is most likely gonna be wearing purple, but I decided to stand out and wear white. I got up out of bed and headed to the batherroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. While brushing my teeth, I got a text from my friend, Thalia.

Thalia; You have to wear purple, cause I know how you are and won't even do it.

I texted back. "Ugh. I'm not wearing purple. I'm wearing white."

Thalia texted back saying "but you HAVE to wear purple!"

I shook my head and put my phone back down, not even gonna reply. After I finish brushin my teeth, I go to my room to get ready. I pulled on a white t-shirt with some black skinny jeans and a pair sliver ballet flats. I take one last look of myself in my stand-up mirror, and was out my bedroom door.  
>I walk out side and started heading to my sliver Range Rover that my dad had got me for my 16th birthday last december. I get in the car, and start to drive over to Italia's house, where everyone is meeting at.<p>

The drive there wasn't far, only a couple blocks away my house. As I drove up, I already noticed Thalia's car & jamie's. I sigh as I get out and start heading inside the house.

Italia; Its about time.  
>Thalia; Yeah, we've been waiting.<br>Stella; Well calm your titz, i'm here now. -sighs.-  
>Jamie; Yay stella's here. Now can we go pleaseeeeeee?<p>

We all nodded and started heading out towards italia's car. Italia and Thalia sat in the 2 front seats, and me and Jamie sat in the back. The car ride there? Not fun if all you hear is non stop justin bieber songs. I sighed, figuring that this was gonna be a long night.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

-

We finally arrived at the concert, as all the girls were screaming. I rather be dead than be here right now. We all got out the car, and started walking towards the front entrance. As we walked in, we showed the people's our tickets, and started walking to our seats. All the way in the front. Just great. Its bad enough I don't even wanna be here. Full of screaming fans, all ready for justin to appear on stage.

Announcer dude; Are you guys ready for Justin Bieberrrrrrrrrrrrrrr?

After the announcer guy said that, Justin immeditatly came on stage with the song, 'One Time.' all the girls went wild, as I just sat back in my seat and sighed.

After a while. The concert was almost over when they announced that there was gonna be one more song.

Thalia; Arn't you having fun?  
>Stella; Not Really.<br>Thalia; Then why you came?  
>Stella; Cause ya'll made me..?<br>Thalia; No we di-

And thalia got cut off as someone came in front of us, turning out to be Justin's manger, Scooter.

Scooter; Girl in the white, whats your name?  
>Stella; Um, Stella.<br>Scooter; How would you like to be Justin's One Less Lonely Girl?  
>Stella; Uh, i'd Love too!<p>

I lied.

Scooter; Okay then follow me.

I got up and followed Scooter towards back stage, but the whole way their I heard random screaming fans squeal as they saw that I was with scooter. We made it to back stage and scooter was telling me to go on stage, So as I walked on stage, there was chair in the middle of it, and justin walking towards me with a thing of flowers. As he was singing 'One Less Lonely Girl' , he took my left hand, and lead me to the chair. I sat down, and as I did, he gave me the thing of flowers. He was being sweet I guess you can say, lightly stroking my cheek with the back of his hand, moving hair behind my ear. And the was his voice was, Am I Actually starting to like, Justin Bieber? I swear I felt my cheeks get red. The song soon ended and the concert was over. Justin took my hand and helped me up out of my seat. I smiled slightly and got up, walking hand in hand off stage, with the one and only, justin bieber. We were now back stage.

Justin; So whats your name,shawty?  
>Stella; Stella. And your obivously justin. Aha.<br>Justin; -chuckles- Yeah.

Thalia, italia, & jamie come running back stage.

Thalia; Stella where have you been? We've been looking for you!  
>Italia; O-omg. Your justin bieber!<br>Jusitn; Haha, Why Yes, yes I am. Stella, wanna hang out maybe uh, tomorrow or something? :)  
>Stella; Um, yeah Sure.<p>

I smiled slightly, giving him a paper with my number on it.

Stella; Incase you wanna uh, Call me.  
>Justin; Haha, Okay. I'll be sure to call you tonight;).<br>Stella; Aha, I'll be waiting then.

We hugged, and he kissed my cheek as we said our goodbyes. I can't believe I like, justin bieber. Of All people! Me & the girls walked out and got in the car, and started heading home. The whole way there everyone kept bugging me about justin. Like, calm your tits bruh. We arrived at Italia's house and Thalia and Jamie left. I descided to stay and spend the night.

We were both exhausted from the concert, and desided to just hang out in Italia's room for the rest of the night. We got hungry and decided to go downstairs and get food. While we was digging through the fridge, my phone rang. It was Justin..


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3.

I quickly answered it, anxious to talk to justin again.

Stella; Hello?

Justin; I told you I was gonna call.

Stella; Haha, Indeed you did.

The phone convo went on for about an hour, of just us two talking, getting to know each other. Justin seem's like a really sweet guy. I think i'm actually, falling for him. After an hour or so, he told me goodnight, and we hung up.

Italia; Its about time. You guys stayed talking foreverrrrrrr.

Stella; Yeah, I guess we did. Sorry.

Italia; You like him dont you

Stella; I do not!

Italia; Yes you do.

Stella; No I dont. Now can we just go to bed, please?

Italia; Fine.

We went to her room and went straight to bed.

The next morning we slept late, till about 11 in the afternoon. I checked my phone, and realised I had gotten a text message. It was from justin.

Justin; Theres gonna be a small get together at my place tonight, and I want you to come. Your friends from last night can come too if they want.

I texted back

Stella; Okay sure.

Justin; Okay then. See you guys tonight. :)

I smiled at his last text and put my phone back on the night stand. To be honest, I was actually excited about tonight, being able to see Justin. Italia soon woke up a couple minutes later and we both went downstairs and got breakfast.

Stella; So..Justin's having a party thing tonight, and he said you guys can come. If you want.

Italia; A Party? Oh I'm definatly there!

For the rest of the moment we ate in silence. I decided to go upstairs and gather my things to go home. I mean, yeah I was gonna see Italia again tonight, but I wanted to get ready by myself. I said my goodbye to Italia and walked out the front door, to my car.

I got home a few minutes later and went up stairs. I went digging through my closet for something to wear. I dont wanna be too dressy, nor dont I wanna be too, uh, normal I guess. I decied to go with my denim jean skirt, and my black blouse with my black ballet flats. I walked up to my stand-mirror and passed a hand through my long, brown hair, and pinned my bangs back. I was completely ready, so now all I had to do, was wait.

It was time to go to Justin's and I was so ready for tonight. I got in my car, and went pick up all the girls and started driving over to his place. Once we arrived, Justin came and greet me at the car. He opened the door for me, and hugged me. I Looked around and noticed that it was just us, the girls, and 3 of his friends. He walked me over to his friends,Ryan, Chaz,and Christian, introducing them to me and my friends, Italia, Jamie, and Thalia. I Glanced over at Italia, who was already googly eyeing Ryan. I rolled my eye's as we all went inside. As we walked inside, I began to glance around.

Stella; Woah. Nice uh, place you have here.

Justin; Thanks. The party thing is up stair's you guys.

Justin led us up the stairs to his room, which there was a bottle in the middle of the floor. Looks like its more of a 'what happen's in here, stay's in here' party.

Italia; Ooh! Spin the bottle anyone?

Some of us nodded, and some just sat down, already agreeing to the game. I sat down on the side of justin as italia sat by ryan. She spun the bottle, and the first person it landed on, was Justin. Italia spun again and it landed on me. Of course. Although I was kind of happy about, and by the look on Jusitn's face, he was happy too.

Italia; Kay, Stella and justin, You guys have to go the room down the hall for 7 minutes.

We both nodded as we walked into the other room. We closed the door, and I stood there, glancing around the room at first. Justin smiled as he stood before me, stroking my cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

Justin; your so pretty, so beautiful. Your the one stella.

And before I can even say anything, he leaned in and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4.

Stella's POV

I kissed him back, deepening the kiss. And soon we were just making out, but then it started to get intense. Justin started to kiss harder, with his lips over lapping mines. Next thing you know, justin was shoving his tounge down my throat like a horny dog. I pulled away fast, speechless. But he came back, like he wanted me. I tried to make my way to door, but justin stepped in front of it, blocking my way out.

Justin; 7 minutes aren't up yet.

Stella; I don't care. I wanna get out.

Justin; Why, baby?

He starts walking closer to me.

Stella; Cause, your acting like a frickin horny bastard!

And with that, I walked passed justin and walked out the door to the hallway. I glanced down the hall to see chaz making his was over here.

Chaz; Woah, 7 minutes aint up yet. What happened?

Stella; N-nothing. I wanna go home

Chaz; But the party just star-

justin came out the room and had cut chaz off.

Justin; Stella..

Stella; Just leave me alone.

And with that, I started walking down the stairs to the front door. I went outside and sat on the swing that was on the front porch, and started to think. Where did it all go wrong? I didn't expect justin to be like that..

Chaz's POV

Chaz; Smooth move man, smooth move.

I shook my head and went down the stairs after stella. I walked outside are saw her sitting on the swing on the front porch.

Chaz; What happened in there?

Stella; N-nothing.

Chaz; It don't seem like nothing.

Stella; Its just that, I didn't expect justin to be like, he was, whenever we was in the room.

Chaz; Well, what did he do?

Stella;Well so, we was making out right? And next thing you know, he's acting like a frikin, horny dog, shoving his tounge down my throat.

I didn't really know what to say, I mean, almost all guys are like that. I'll admit, i'm like that too, but I wouldn't do it after the second day we met.

Chaz; He's just a pig. I'm sure he'll come to his sense's one day and realise that, he just lost an amazing, girl.

Stella; You think i'm, Amazing?

I nodded, as I saw her break loose a smile as she started to blush. I thought it would be a good moment,so I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. And of course, at that very moment Justin had to come outside.

Justin; Chaz What the hell?

That made us both jump. I pulled away and stood up to face justin.

Chaz; What the hell? Really? Its more like I should be the one saying 'what the hell'.

Justin; Well your the one sitting here, kissing my girl!

Stella; Your girl? We weren't even together dude! I'm out. Chaz, you can text me later if you want.

I nodded and quickly gave her a hug a goodbye, and then she started heading towards her car.

Chaz; You know you made her not like you anymore by what you did in there,right?

Justin; Chaz, leave me alone.

Justin shook his head and walked back inside. I followed him as we went up the stairs to his room, to get back to the party thing. As we walked in, all eyes were on us.

Italia; Where have you guys been? ...And where is stella?


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5.

Italia's POV

Justin; Stella left, and I guess party's over. You guys should leave too..

Italia; Ugh, fine.

I got up and walked downstairs, with Jamie and Thalia following. We said our Bye's at the door, and I swear I saw Ryan looking at me. I smiled slightly, and started walking home since stella took the car. The other girls went their seperate ways, but I decided to pass by Stella's first, to see what happened tonight. As I was walking to her house, I heard leaves crackling behind me. I decided to keep walking and ignore it. A few minutes later, I arrived at Stella's. I walked in, and called her name, and soon she was coming down the stairs, towards me.

Stella; Oh hey. What are you doing here?

Italia; I came to stop by to see what happened tonight..

Stella; Oh..

We both walked over to the couch and sat down, as she started explainging what happened tonight. About how justin was acting like a horny dog, how chaz came and comforted her, how justin walked in on them kissing, how they got in anarugment. She told me the whole story.

Stella; And.. thats what happened.

Italia; So you like, Chaz Now?

Stella; I never said that. I mean, I still like justin, but after what he did tonight..I dont know. And then There's Chaz..Not saying I like him or anything..

Italia;Right..

Stella's POV

We sat on the couch in slience after a while, until it was broken by my phone Ringing. I looked at the caller ID, and It Was justin..

Italia; Who is it?

Stella; It's Justin..

Italia; Answer it.

I answered the phone.

Stella; Hello?

Justin;Stella, I'm sorry for earlier, i-i don't know what happened.

Stella; It-its fine. I just, didn't expect you would be like that..

and after I said that, I had a new incomming call, it was from Chaz.

Stella; Um Justin, can I call you back in a few minutes?

Justin; Yeah Sure.

I hung up, and picked up the other Line.

Stella; Hello?

Chaz; Hey, Stella.

Stella; Oh Hey chaz.

Chaz; How ya'feeling?

Stella; Um, better. I just got off the phone with Justin actually..

There was silence on the other end.

Stella; Hello?

Chaz; I'm here. So um, what did justin say?

Stella; He said sorry..

Chaz; And you forgave him?

Stella; Yeah..

Chaz; Oh...Well I have to go. Bye.

And he hung up, before I can even say bye, back. Was it something I said? Was it because I accepted Jusitn's apology?

Stella; it was chaz..

Italia; and what did Chaz say?

Stella; He asked how I was feeling, and if I forgave justin, then when I said Yeah, he said he had to go and hurried up and hung up..

Italia; Do you think he's mad? Or Jealous?

Stella; Probally.

It was an awkward silence, and I just wanted to go to bed, to get this day over with. I'm tired of dealing with boy drama for one night. I looked down at my phone, wondering if I should call Justin back or not. I decieded not too.

Stella; Well, I'ma go to bed. I had a long night, and i'm tired. You can stay over if you want?

Italia; Nah, I'll let you sleep. See you later Stella.

I nodded as I watched italia walk out the door and I headed up stairs, and started getting ready for bed.

Italia's POV.

As I was walking home from stella's house, I heard a crakling in the leave again. I turned around and saw no one. Then when I turned back in front me, Ryan, one of Justin's friends, Was standing right in front of me. I flinched back a little, at his surprised appereance.

Italia; You scared me, Aha.

Ryan; Aw, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too.

Italia; Its okay. So what are you doing?

Ryan; Well, you left to soon before I could even tell you bye, or better yet, before it was our turn to go in that room.

Italia; Oh really now.

Ryan; Mhm

I took a step closer to him, And we just stood there, staring at each other. I started examing his face, while he was doing the same to me, Then he leaned in and kissed me, deepening the kiss. I pulled away slowly, and slightly smiled, looking down. I grabbed a pen and took his hand, as I started to write my number on it.

Italia; Incase you wanna call me sometime,

Ryan; I'll be sure to do that.

He gave me another light kiss on the lips, and walked away, leaving me alone in the streets. Did this just happen? Am I actually liking Ryan? I shook my head and started my walk back home again..


End file.
